I Love You Anyways
by danigurl23
Summary: Bella, Alice and Emmet are royalty. Charlie has disappeared. When The three go to find him, who do they meet? Read to find out. AH, OOC, AU. Also! though it may not seem that way to begin with it will be canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so this is a new story I've been working on. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in here related to twilight. I thought up everything else.**

I walked down the corridor towards my rooms slowly. I loved this hallway with its lattices of windows looking out towards the front of the castle. I gazed at the sweeping views of the valley and mountains behind them. The purple horizons invited me to take off and explore. The adventurer in me responded eagerly. I wanted to leave; escape the monotony of this castle. This prison disguised with painted stone walls and gilded columns trapped me; prevented me to follow the urges that I suppressed time and time again. Oh how I envied my father; the man who I had idolized in my youth.

I leaned against one of the many marble pillars supporting the archways which lined this corridor. I gazed at the beauty of the green haze in the valley and the deep shadows between the peaks of the far off range. I could almost hear my father telling me stories about the places he had ventured to. The many monsters he had fought, the places he had seen, and the people he had met. I had sat at his feet and looked at him in awe, my active imagination producing colorful images in my dreams. My dreams depicted the tales my father had told me but with me at his side fighting the battles with him.

I sighed and pushed myself off the wall. It was past the time where I entertained such fantasies. I was crown princess. I had no time for such childish delusions as this. Besides my father had disappeared months ago, most likely killed on one of his many adventures, leaving me at the mercy of my mother.

I looked at the sun, which was dipping below the horizon and turned quickly. I was supposed to be changed and in the dining hall before the sun went down. I had spent too long dawdling, mother would be furious if I was late again. My uncomfortable heels clicked as I hurried down the maze of halls towards my rooms.

I was ready in record time. Most of the time I refused the help of the small army of servants that my mother required me to have, but tonight when I was running so late I had unwillingly accepted the help of the ever present Cory. She was my personal maid, and helped me fasten the ties of my dress and fix the shoes on my feet.

A loud knock echoed around the entry room of my spacious suite. I nodded to the herald and he went to the door. Walking back to my bed chamber he said "My Lord Jacob is here to escort you madam."

"Thank You Douglass," I smiled at him and he bowed. "Come Cory, It is time to go and see if we can please my mother."

She giggled and replied, "My princess that could not be hard for one such as you!"

"Cory, how many times must I ask you to call me Bella?"

"Sorry. It has been a difficult day to be sure," she told me.

"For us both, the queen has had me following her all day. It was torture!" I walked through the doors towards the entryway. Cory standing the respectful 3 paces back that we used in public.

The man sitting on the couch stood quickly when I walked in. He was grinning at me. "How many strings do you think I pulled to get your mother to let me escort you to the evening she has planned for tonight?"

I laughed, "Not many I would think! You know she absolutely adores you. It is part of the reason she dislikes me so much. You are the only person who gives her less attention than you give me."

"True, but you can't say you don't appreciate me being here."

"Of course not Jake! Now I might actually enjoy the evening. I don't have to make light conversation with a stuffy courier mother is trying to force on me." I shuddered at the thought. Just last week at the ball I was made to do that. The man she sent to me had to be 60 years old. I grimaced, thinking of the Dancing I had had to do that night.

"Well, are you ready to go my lady?" Jake asked me, mocking the tone of a normal courier.

"Why certainly, my lord. Won't you offer me your arm?" I replied, trying to hide a smirk. I laid my hand on his arm and my heart flip flopped. Jake was my best friend, but I had harbored feelings for him that I told to no one but Cory and then only late and in my most private chambers.

I felt his arm flex through the thin fabric of his shirt. The white material made for show not endurance. "You clean up well Jake. I don't remember the last time I actually saw you in more than breeches and a shirt!"

"You know I try to avoid most state functions, but I decided to dress up a little for your sake."

I blushed a bit but hid it by ducking my head and covering my face with my brown curls. We walked through the labyrinth of the palace halls talking and laughing. I relished what time we spent together. When we were young and my father, Charlie was still here we spent days together, running around and frolicking in the gardens. In past months we have seen less and less of each other as my mother, Renee found my bearing inadequate and forced me to as she says 'be the princess you were born as.'"

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked suddenly. "This isn't the way to the dining hall!"

"There has been a change of plans for the two of us." He told me with a sly grin.

I suddenly recognized the passage we were heading towards. "Jacob! Why are we going to the stables now? I'm wearing a gown! You are wearing your dress clothes! We have to go to the event tonight! We're meeting Emmet and Alice" I pulled my hand out of his arm in protest.

"Come on Rose! You can see them later! When was the last time you actually rode Darkmoon?"

That halted me. My horse used to be my life. Charlie had given him to me when he was just a colt, and I had raised him. When father disappeared and mother started going crazy I stopped going to see him. Darkmoon was a reminder of all that I had lost my freedom, my happiness and my father.

"You're right. Let's go." I started walking towards the stables. Halfway out into the gardens I kicked off my ungainly heels and started running. It had been months since I had seen my horse and I realized how much I had missed him. I heard Jake running after me, calling out to wait for him. I paid him no mind, my feet just pushing me faster.

I threw open the doors, letting the light pour into the dark stables. The horses closest to me snorted in surprise. I ignored them and strode to the one stall that I held closest to my heart.

The horse there was as black as night, with just the star on his forehead to distinguish him from the rest. He was lying down in the straw at the bottom of the stall when I poked my head over. I quickly withdrew so that I could open the door. The horse inside looked up when I came in. I looked at him for a second then threw my arms around his neck. "Beauty, my beauty. My Darkmoon," I crooned at him. I stroked his long nose and sighed. I had missed him. He nickered at me. The sound he only used when I was with him. "I missed you too beautiful"

"I swear that horse is practically human," Jake said from the doorway.

I chuckled quietly, "Yes, he almost is. He just has a few extra legs and a bit bigger nose." I looked up at him and I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks. "Thank you Jake. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You underestimate me Bella. I have seen how you have acted since your father left. The queen is horrid to you; I can imagine what she says when I am not there to see it. You needed something to cheer you up." He sank down into the hay beside me. I gave him a fierce hug, and then leaned against Darkmoon again. Jake put his arm around me, the familiar feeling I got whenever he was close flared up. I got goose bumps up and down my arms when he started stroking my hair. Darkmoon snorted quietly, unpleased that no attention was being paid to him.

"Jake I-"

"You don't need to repay me Bella; this was an intervention that's all."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

He laughed "I've known you for how many years? You never want to be indebted to someone." I laughed along with him. We sat quietly for a few minutes. Each wrapped in our own thoughts. I stroked Darkmoon's side while he nuzzled my arm.

"Hey Jake?" I said.

"Yah?"

"You think Lightning can beat my Darkmoon?"

"I don't doubt it for a minute." I looked at him skeptically.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I asked him.

He jumped up and I fell from where I was leaning on him, "well we'll have to just find out huh?" He ran away excitedly. No doubt to brush and saddle his horse, Lightning.

"You up for that Darkmoon? How long has it been since we have had a race?" He neighed in response. "Alright then! Let's get you saddled up!" I found the breeches and shirt I had hidden in the store rooms months ago and changed right there. My fancy gown I threw onto the feed buckets. I quickly groomed and saddled my horse. I led him out into the open field outside the stable fence. The star light emphasized his blackness and the field looked like a wonderland with just the moon to illuminate it.

I mounted Darkmoon and got settled in the saddle. It had been too long since I had taken my place astride him. I nudged him into a steady trot. The familiar rhythm of his hooves beating against the ground calmed me as we rode.

Movement caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head and noticed a rider in the distance. He was riding fast, messenger speed at the least. I figured he must have important information to be riding so quickly, so close to the castle. "Hurry up Darkmoon let's go see what it is." I felt Darkmoon tense under me. The muscles in his powerful flanks bunched and then we _flew_. I had never felt him go so fast. I matched my movements to the steady beating of his hooves. Soon we were in sight of the messenger on his horse. I heard Jake shout my name. With one hand I waved him on, signaling him to follow us.

Only a few moments later we rode into a spacious courtyard. The space was swarming with people. I saw the huge bulk that was Emmet to the side, along with the rest of the courtiers, servants and workers that where crowded in front of the big double doors that led into the entrance hall of the palace. I waved to him and smiled, then turned to the front. My mother stood there, at the top of the stone steps which led to the doors. The messenger I had seen riding was kneeling in front of her. A rather battered looking letter held out in front of him. The rider's horse stood abandoned not far away, lathered in foam and almost collapsing where it stood. I dismounted and led Darkmoon to the other horse. I grabbed its reins which were hanging loosely by its side and tapped a servant on the shoulder. "Please take this horse to the stables. Make sure it is cared for" For a second she looked like she was going to refuse. Then she seemed to realize who I was.

"Of course your highness. Right away." I nodded for her to go and handed her the reins. The weary horse trudged after her, too tired to care about where it was going. I shook my head; some people did not know how to treat horses! It was too bad really. The poor horse was nearly dead on its feet.

I turned back to the crowd around Renee. I was just in time to see her walk through the doors, her long skirt disappearing into the depths of the castle. My younger sister, Nicole followed her without a glance at me, her face composed into a mask of composure. My baby brother William didn't follow them. Instead he turned and ran through the crowd. The couriers made space for him as his chubby toddler legs carried him my way.

"Bella!" he shouted. "Bella!" William was my favorite sibling. He followed me around wherever he could. The dislike my mother had trained into Nicole had not been ingrained into him yet. He still looked at me all moony eyed and put his hands up and beg for me to carry him.

"Willy!" I laughed at him. He was too cute for me to remain serious. I spread my arms and he ran into them. I scooped him up and tickled his tummy. He giggled. "Willy?" I asked him. "Do you know what's happening?" For such a little guy Willy was notorious for hearing everything that was being said. He had more information about the goings on in the castle than some of mother's best spies.

"Mommy got a letter from Daddy." He told me matter of factly. I nearly dropped him in shock. The last letter we had gotten from him was dated 6 months back. We had long since given up on him. It was at that moment Jake rode up next to us. He jumped off Lightning and gave him to a passing stable boy.

"Bella, hey what- Whoa, what is wrong with you? You look white as a sheet!" He took Will from my arms quickly. That was a good thing, he was starting to squirm and I was still frozen. "Prince William?" My brother looked at him. Only I called him Willy. No one else dared to call him anything but his title. Even Jake, one of mother's favorites, still called my five year old brother by his title. "Do you know what is wrong with you sister?" he asked the little boy.

"No" he shook his curly head. "I told her the news, that's all! I swear I didn't do anything else!"

"I know, don't worry, Prince, you wont ever get in trouble from me." Jake put him down. He ran to my leg and grabbed the fabric of my breeches.

"Willy, take us to mother please. You know where she is right?" He nodded in answer. He took my hand and led me to a side door, Jake following behind us. For a five year old Will was very fast. He little legs carried him through the halls with ease, turning corners and navigating the castle with the skill of a much older boy. He had let go of my hand to go ahead, skipping and talking to himself as he lead us to my mother.

"Bells, will you tell me what happened?" Sam had walked up behind me. I had almost forgotten he had followed us.

"We got a letter from father." I told him the news while looking straight ahead desperate to keep the shaking out of my voice.

"That's great! That means he's still alive! Bells doesn't that make you happy?"

"Of course, but why now? Why did he not write before? He promised to write to me at least once a month when he left. I almost can guarantee that the letter my mother is probably reading was addressed to me." I shook my head. "I need to find her and get it."

I didn't even knock when I got to the room where Will said she was. I just pushed past the two guards outside the door and walked in. My head held high I strode to where my mother was standing; her head bent over a piece off paper. "Mother" I said, my voice hard. She looked up at me then. I nearly flinched at the look in her eyes.

"It was addressed to you," she said. I rejoiced on the inside and my heart swelled when I thought of my father writing to me. Then she went on, "Not to me, his wife, who has waited patiently for all these months for him. I have been running this kingdom on my own since he left, and the one time he writes, it's to you. The girl who would rather my mucking stables than being a princess." Her voice was getting louder and harsher as she kept talking. "Here take it." She nearly threw the letter at me. "Take it and leave, and never come here again. If I see you in less than a week I will personally see to it that you wretched donkey is shipped away and any friend you have deported."

I was filled with anger when she said the last line. She was absolutely insane if she thought for a second I would let her lay a hand on my Darkmoon. "It would be my pleasure your majesty," I told her, my voice dripping with scorn and sarcasm. "I will fulfill your wishes to the letter and then some. I will make sure you don't see me for at least as long as I can manage." I turned without a glance and stalked towards the door, my hands balled up into fists.

I nearly ran to my rooms. As it is I got there in less than 5 minutes, half the time it would've taken me on a regular day. "Cory!" I shouted. "Quickly get me a pack, small enough to carry." I sank into an armchair and pulled my fathers letter out from the front of my dress, and started to read.

**REVIEW PLEASE? Pretty please? With a cherry top? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this update is really short but I thought that it was a good place to end it. So there have been some questions on whether or not Bella will be with Edward and I just want to reassure you that she will be with him. As much as I love Jake he is just not as good as Edward in my book. ******** The next chapter will be up soon. My writers block broke and all kinds of stuff have been pouring out of me these past couple days!! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_Bella, _

_What do I say to you to convey how much I am sorry? How do I tell you that I was a stupid man and a horrible father? The answer to those questions I must answer at another time, for now I beg for your help. I am trapped, trapped by a madman and his clan in a cage full of bones, yellowed with age. I know you have it in you to come and save me. Come to the far north. At the base of the tallest mountain in the biggest range, there is a cave. It goes on for miles inside the mountain, and the men here are vicious. It has taken me weeks to persuade the one who guards me to deliver this note. I cannot say all that I would like, for I have little time. All I can hope for is that I will see you soon. _

_With love,_

_Your father, Charlie_

I almost giggled. Even when begging for help my father still managed to sound poetic. The words on the page were written hastily, not formed with the usual elegance of script.

"Bella," Cory said. "I have you bag packed. But where are you going?" She looked at me and I could see the worry evident in her eyes.

"Do not fear for me Cory," I told her. "I will be fine, I need to go from here on a," I paused, not sure if I should reveal where I was truly going and my purpose. I settled with a hug and a small goodbye. On the way out I stopped in my closet once more. I opened the hidden compartment below my clothes racks and pulled out the bag of money I had been saving. I tucked it into the bottom of my pack and walked briskly out the door.

My eyes were blurry as I ran to the stables. The questions and thoughts that I had tucked away and bottled up for so many months had erupted in my mind. They assaulted me over and over again. There were too many to deal with all at once so I took deep breathes to clear my flustered head. All I knew was, my father was alive and he needed my help. So I, Isabella Marie, crown princess of this kingdom, was going to save him.

**AN: I told you it was short. I liked it anyways though. So Edward should be coming into the story in the next couple chapters so yay for that!**

**Review please? Oh and I need a couple names, both for the kingdom they live in and the mountain range where her father is… suggestions maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry this is so late… this story has been seriously blocked for me… between school and the holidays I just didn't have the time to get my mental jackhammer and knock down the wall between me and this chapter! Anyways I hope you all will forgive me and keep reading? **

**Anyways so here you go…. Edward is finally in the picture and you'll see why he wasn't if you keep reading… thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter and especially sendmeonmyway who gave me the fantastic idea that has spurred me to actually write more for this story **

**Disclaimer: For everyone who did not know already! Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters in this story that are from hers… everyone/thing else… well those are mine**

**EPOV**

The sound of a rooster's crow woke me. I opened my eyes and squinted from the light of the morning sun coming through the window of my room. Groggily I pushed the blanket off of me and made my way to the washbasin. The burnished silver mirror above it reflected my face; I still looked pale and drowsy from sleep. I splashed the water from the basin onto my face and gasped from the cold. At least that had woken me up.

"Edward!" I heard my uncle Carlisle call from downstairs. His voice wasn't urgent so I disregarded it.

The next thing I knew my door was being thrown open and my cousin Jasper stood where it had been. "Edward. You're worse than my sister! She's probably already down at the market. Did you wake up late or something?"

I shrugged at his query. "I guess so." When he shook his head in exasperation I went on, "Relax Jasper. It's early yet. I'll be down there in like 10 minutes."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Of course you will Edward," he said sarcastically. "Just hurry up. You have first shift at the store today remember?" I groaned. I had been hoping they had forgotten. Jasper grinned at my reluctance. "Don't worry Ed, you're not alone today; Rose is with you." He laughed as I banged my head against the wall. Rose and I never got on well and in the mornings it was even worse.

I took one last look in the mirror. My hair was a bronze mess and today I didn't have the time to try to tame it. Instead, I just ran my hands through it once and tucked my shirt into my breeches.

The stairs creaked as I ran down them. Making my way into the kitchen, I gave my Aunt Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Edward," she sang. As always she was cheerful and bright even this early.

"Hi Aunt," I replied. I grabbed an apple and quickly exited the kitchen. I was just on time as it was, I didn't need to be roped into doing chores just by lingering in the kitchen.

I walked down the unpaved street, the gravel crunching under my sturdy boots. I bit into the apple as I traveled the familiar way to the market. The juice filled my mouth with its sweetness. Apples were my favorite fruit. We were lucky; Apples were hard to come by these days. My Aunt and Uncle weren't the richest in our town, but they were by no means the poorest. Carlisle was a doctor and the rest of us worked selling medicines and first aide supplies in the local market.

Our town of Volterra was small. Named after the mountains it was nestled under, the population was just under 1,000. Our home was the last civilization before the mountains. We were proud of our mountains. They were the biggest range in this part of the world.

The only mar in the landscape was the scum that roamed the mountainsides; making their lives off of stolen goods and plunder. They called themselves the Volturi and their chiefs were known for their viciousness. They were familiar with our mayor; Aro knew not to come near our children any more. Anger filled me just thinking of those rats, I pinched the bridge of my nose to relive some of my tension.

Even at this early hour, when the sun had just come up over the tops of the mountain peaks, there were people out. Most of them merchants and some like me, going to the market to hawk their wares. I knew most of them. Its what happened when you lived in such a small town. I waved to a few of my friends and trudged on, following the path of the trickle of people.

I made my way through the lines of stalls to Uncles. Rose was already there, as Jasper had said she would be, surrounded by a group of her male admirers. I shouldered my way through them and got to the front in time to see Rose laugh at something that was said. The men around her laughed too, entranced as they were by her.

I growled under my breath. Her fan club was blocking our regular customers. I glared at the man next to me. He backed away at my expression so I kept moving. I finally got to the back and let myself in. I marched straight to the front and pushed Rose aside.

"Hey!" she cried.

She started to bitch at me but I silenced her with a look and turned back to the men now bristling by my treatment of her. "If you are not here to but something you need to leave," told the gathering. They didn't move. "Now." I growled. Half of them picked up something random and came to the counter to pay while the other cleared out.

I quickly got through their purchases and went to Rose in the back room. She had her arms crossed in front of his chest and her foot was tapping a hole in the floor. The look in her eye would have made me cringe if I wasn't so annoyed. She was absolutely furious.

"What the hell Edward!" she practically screamed at me.

I shrugged at her and went to the boxes that Carlisle had left for me. When she was gathering herself to scream at me I told her "some of them are still out there you know. Maybe you can get them to buy crap. God knows I need the money." At that she left and went back to the men and I sighed in relief. Finally some peace and quiet; that's all I really wanted. Twelve years of living in the big city and I can't even handle Rose in the morning. I shook my head at my own foolishness. Sighing again I returned to my boxes, documenting the contents and storing them.

The rest of the morning crawled by. The sun inched across the sky. As much as I loved my Aunt and Uncle I would much rather be doing something that I deemed enjoyable. Things like playing our piano, or riding my horse.

Finally Jasper showed up and I gladly turned over the store to him. I didn't bother to say goodbye to Rosalie, she probably wouldn't have cared either way. I practically ran back to the house but instead of going in I slipped around back and went into the stables.

No one in this town got who I was. I didn't want to get married, they thought I was still a stuck up city boy; I didn't show interest in their daughters or nieces; they thought I wasn't interested in women. Why couldn't they understand that I wasn't interested in them just because I was content in who I was? My horse and I, that's all I needed.

I always felt at home with the horses. So naturally the stables is where I spent a lot of my free time. I saddled my stallion, thunder, who was the pride of my life and the only connection I had to my old life in the city. I couldn't complain though. Uncle was good to me and I loved the rolling plains and thickly wooded trails out here in the country side. I met all sorts of interesting people riding around on the roads; most who were riding on to the palace and capital which were only a few days ride from us.

I decided to ride Thunder to a new trail I had found the other day. It turns out that I was right to go there too. The trail was amazing but what I found most intriguing was the magnificent horse standing by the side of the trail and then the beautiful girl standing next to it.

**AN: SOOOOO Again I am so so so sorry about the lateness of this. I know you guys probably thought I had ditched this story. Nope! I am back on track now… soo look for another update sometime in the next week!! Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Do you love me or what?! Come on two updates in two days?! How great is that! Well hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I flung the door to the building open and stopped. In front of me stood Darkmoon fully groomed and saddled, with full saddlebags. From behind him stepped Alice and Emmet. I looked at them and saw the determination in their eyes. "You don't even know where I am going," I told them.

Alice looked at Emmet and the back at me. "We would follow you anywhere," she stated simply.

I felt the tears begin to swell up again. I felt them walk over to me. Emmet put his hand under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his again.

"Bella, don't cry." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Em! She can't breathe!" Alice told him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and let me down again.

I gave a watery chuckle and wiped my eyes. "You guys are the best friends I could ever have."

Alice gave her musical laugh and said "Oh we know. Now come on we have to divide the saddle bags since I won't be able to carry them all."

"Alice! How much are you going to bring!"

"Trust me, you'll thank me in the end. You always do."

I rolled my eyes at that, even though secretly I knew she was right. I swung up into Darkmoon's saddle and settled my bag around me. "Hey Emmet," I called. When he looked up from his horse, the big boned Thor, I said, "How come you used the regular saddles? Not the decorated ones?" I didn't mind, I was just curious really.

He grinned at me in a way only Emmet can. "I don't think whoever took your father is very friendly Bella. We're not traveling as ourselves."

"So who are we then?" We rode out through the fields in the back. I had decided not to risk being stopped at the gate or seen on our way out. We took the back trails and then we'd circle around to the main road.

Emmet laugh, "I haven't figured it out yet actually." I saw Alice roll her eyes on my other side. We didn't ride very slowly now, both so we could talk and no one would take notice of three friends going for a leisurely ride. As soon as we got to the trail I prodded Darkmoon to go a little faster. Trotting now we weaved our way through the wooded path. I kept my eyes open for snakes on the ground. They wouldn't scare my beauty but Alice's dainty feather was more skittish than he was.

We rode for hours, until the sun had set and our teeth were chattering. Finally Emmet said that it was time to rest. We rubbed our horses down and huddled together. We covered ourselves with our bedrolls and gathered around the fire that Emmet had cleverly made. At least his father had taught him something about camping. Alice and I had had no need to. We ate some of the jerky that Alice had thought to brought us and then fell asleep next to our horses.

The days and nights passed like this until the 8th day we had been on the road. That morning we got up and cleaned up our camp, packed our stuff onto the horses, mounted and rode off like usual. Half an hour into the morning when Emmet had started singing a bawdy song and Alice and I were laughing gaily, Feather saw a snake. She snorted and reared in the air in fright. Darkmoon and Thor automatically backed up while I screamed and Emmet yelled for Alice to hold on.

Feather bolted into the trees beyond the trail, with Alice holding on for dear life. We could see her small frame bouncing and jarring atop of her horse. "Emmet!" I screamed. "What do we do?" I was in full out panic mode now. I clutched Darkmoon's reins and tried not to fall myself.

"Emmet deliberated for but a moment before deciding. "Bella, the trail ends in about an hours ride. There has to be a village not far from that. The main road is that way. There are several of them around here I think. Find a place where we can stay. There's always a motel or something there. Wait for us there I'm going to find Alice." With that he rode off in the direction she had gone.

I nodded once to his retreating form and urged Darkmoon down the trail. We rode fast now. I was desperate to get to the nearest village. I needed to be with other people now. I had never been on my own for more than half an hour if I wasn't asleep. That was the consequence of living in a palace for your whole life.

That was how I fell off of Darkmoon. I wasn't paying attention and a low hanging branch knocked me off. Darkmoon snorted at me. He already knew I was clumsy. He pawed the ground and whinnied. I started when I heard an answer from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with one of the most beautiful horses I had ever seen. I looked up to his rider and my jaw dropped. Riding this beautiful horse was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a velvet voice.

**AN: So wadya think?! Hope you liked it… if you did let me know… if you didn't let me know anyways… I think I deserve a couple of reviews since I gave you two in two days!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So for the record I have an excuse for not updating for a while… literally the day after I posted my cousin died and then a week and a half later my uncle who lives in Canada died as well… So for the past week I've been catching up all of my school stuff and recuperating from that… So I hope you guys are forgiving on that note I give you chapter five in Edwards point of view… **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of her characters… **

**BPOV**

"Are you okay?" he asked me. His voice was like a velvet harmony, the most beautiful I had ever heard. I was struck speechless by his perfection so it was all I could do to just nod. Through the haze my brain was under I had a niggling panic that he would recognize Darkmoon or I but the thought was suppressed as I heard him chuckle atop his mountain of a horse. I scowled as I watched him dismount with grace. The horse he rode had to be at least a hand or two above my Darkmoon; I would probably fall and break my neck with normal balance. Add my clumsiness to the mix and I was a goner.

He came towards me when he was safely on the ground. Suddenly nervous about speaking to a Stanger without the protection of my status I turned towards Darkmoon, worried that my face would give me away. I heard leaves crunch as they gave way beneath his boots. He stopped behind me, and cleared his throat. Hesitantly I turned around to face him, frantically trying to come up with something _anything_ to say.

"May I greet your horse?" he asked me. I smiled, he was a horseman then, I could handle that. I nodded to him, eager to see how Darkmoon would react to him. My horse was a good judge of character and I trusted his judgment. I remembered when my mother first came to meet my beauty. I laughed out loud for the first time that day at the memory of her face after he tried to bite her. The man in front of my looked at me curiously. I quickly stifled my laughter and watched him stroke my horse. Obviously Darkmoon thought he was okay. I relaxed a little bit more around him.

"He's a beautiful horse," he said. I almost shivered at his voice, almost. "What do you call him?"

I hesitated before saying his name. Darkmoon was well known throughout the kingdom as one of the best horses. He obviously hadn't recognized me or him but the name could trigger his memory. I was torn between annoyance and relief that he didn't know who we were. I mean, come on, I was a princess. Shouldn't he recognize me? But then I guess that's what I get for being so sheltered by my tyrant of a mother. "His name is Beauty," I told him. I stroked Darkmoon's neck in apology; I couldn't risk his real name. Not when my safety and my fathers' depended on it.

Not noticing my discomfort the man replied, "It's a fitting name for him." Darkmoon allowed him to pet him a few more times and then turned his head to me, bumping his nose into my arm. "He's very devoted to you," the man added.

I snorted in amusement, "I should hope so," I said. "I've raised him from a colt, we've been through a lot together."

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but notice how she said they've been through a lot together. There was something about the way she said it that sounded like she meant it. This girl was unlike any I'd ever encountered. She didn't respond in any way that I would expect of one such as her. She had a regal, almost enchanting nature about her and in the few moments since I'd met her, I knew I was falling under her spell.

I wanted to find out more about her, "How does a lovely lady like yourself come to be alone on a road this close to the mountains?" I asked this question seriously. The Volturi had been getting more adventurous these past few weeks. They were coming farther and farther afield and into our land. No woman or girl should be alone these days, especially not one as beautiful or fragile looking as the woman in front of me.

I almost missed her reply. "Well, ummm, I wasn't alone to begin with. But my uhh friends and I got separated farther up the road. I'm, uhh, going to meet them in the next village."

Hope swelled in my chest. Maybe I could spend more time with this mysterious and beautiful woman. "The nearest village is that of Volterra. It's about a mile down the road, that way." I pointed towards the village.

She nodded when I spoke and looked calculatingly towards the mountain peak you could see beyond the trees. "OK," she said. She nodded her head once more, this time in finality. I watched as the fading sun caught in her hair and turned the chestnut into a deep mahogany. I was tempted to reach out and bury my fingers in it but restrained myself with difficulty.

I grabbed the reins of her Beauty, and turned him so that I could help her mount, as a gentleman would. I came around to where she was, pr used to be standing just in time to see her swing her trousered leg over the back of her steed. She looked down at me smugly from atop of her horse and said, "Shouldn't you be mounted my good sir?" Her formal tone brought a smile to my face and I quickly leapt over to Thunder and mounted him with ease.

We turned together towards the road but before we got going She turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

I smiled and said, "Edward. My name is Edward."

"Well Edward, I must thank you for being my guide. It was a very good thing for you to do."

She sounded so formal now, I thought to myself. "What's yours?" I asked her quickly.

She looked somewhat startled when I asked but quickly covered it. "Bella," she stated shortly.

_Bella, _I thought. Beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** hey guys so here's another chapter!! Both points of view this time or again lol… so I kinda got carried away in this chapter. I'm a bit wordy as it is but I put six pages into probably a 10 minute scene… anyways I liked it so read and tell me what **_**you**_** think… **

**Disclaimer:**** stephenie owns only the characters she created… the world is all mine… **

**BPOV**

Edward. His name was old, very old, I knew several Edwards back at the palace. It made me wonder where his family came from. Maybe he had relatives that I recognized. I pushed those thought from my mind and focused on the man riding beside me. He had said that the town, Volterra I think it was, was only a mile or so down the road, so that meant that I only had a short time remaining with him.

Despite having just met him, I liked him. Darkmoon certainly found him acceptable and I trusted his judgment. Besides he had to be the most attractive man I had seen in my lifetime, including Jake back at the palace who I know for a fact was viewed as the handsomest man in the palace. Jake had nothing on Edward; it was all I could do not to drool over him right now. I had no idea what was going to happen when we reached Volterra, I only hoped I would get a chance to look at him for a little longer.

I physically had to shake myself from that line of thought. It would just keep progressing from there and soon I would be undressing him in my mind. Not appropriate when he was riding in front of me. The impish part of my mind responded by saying _don't worry we'll be saving that scenario for later tonight… _ I blushed crimson at my own thoughts.

I needed to get off this train of thought. Riding behind him was not helping at all either. Instead I nudged Darkmoon forward until I was trotting alongside him. He raised his eyebrow at me when I faced him. "So," I said. I felt like showing off a little bit so I continued. "Are you too much of a gentleman to race a girl?" I asked him.

His eyes widened a little bit but then he grinned. "Normally yes but I feel like showing off a bit with you." His smile turned smug and I smirked, he thought he could beat us.

I patted Darkmoon's mane and said "Try us." Bring on the challenge, maybe he could actually keep up with us for more than a minute. Thunder looked like he was a fast one.

"The trees thin ahead in about a hundred yards or so. From then on its flat until the town. Perfect for a little race." He told me confidently.

"Sounds perfect." _This was going to be fun._

Edwards directions were accurate. Soon enough the trees thinned and I looked upon the flat expanse of green. The grass this time of year was in full color. No brown spots were in sight. Here and there yellow and orange poppies sprung up in patches; little islands of color in a sea of waving green.

The sun was dipping towards the earth now. The shadows of the trees elongated and warped by the angle. I breathed in the smell of the field. I loved the smell, so natural and fresh. I quickly dismounted from Darkmoon and noticed Edward looking at me curiously when I did so. I almost laughed at his expression. It looked like he was fighting with his gentlemanly self whether or not to go through with the race.

Grinning at him from the ground I said, "Not chickening out are you Edward?"

Immediately the competitive gleam was back in his eyes and his lopsided grin flashed down at me. "Not in the least. Just a quick question though, how are you going to win from the ground?"

"I can't give my horse a pep talk before the games begin?" I asked.

He laughed, "Feel free, Thunder and I are up for anything you guys got. You two might even be a challenge for us."

I smoothed Darkmoon's mane down with my fingers. The hair flowed like water beneath my fingers, the blackness in stark contrast to my pale skin. I was surprised at how natural our playful banter was. I felt like I had been speaking to him far longer than the mere hour or so since I had met him. It was easy to let my royal personality slip away and let Bella, the _real_ Bella come to the forefront.

**EPOV**

I was captivated by this beautiful woman. She had so much fire in her when she chose too. I could see it underneath her shy exterior and it shone through when she challenged me to a race. It was difficult for me to accept because of the manners that my mother and then my aunt had nailed into my head but she looked as if she could handle herself and her horse. The two had a connection, I saw that from the beginning, they might even have a chance at beating Thunder and I in this race.

The two of us had never been beaten before, ever. And believe me, people had tried. We entered in all the horse races in Volterra and parts hereabout. We made the perfect team. The prize money helped me with my savings and the experience was good for me, for both of us. I was determined to someday get out of Volterra again. I wanted to work in the capital, maybe as a groom and eventually a trainer or teacher. Maybe even to the princess herself. I had heard she was a horse lover like me. For now, I needed money. Money to get started and take care of myself when I left. So I saved.

My thoughts were disrupted when Bella dismounted at the edge of the trees. She stood breathing deeply next to Beauty and looking out across the plains. I wasn't surprised she was enthralled with this place; it was one of my favorite views. The flat expanse of green stretched on until the mountains rose sharply from beneath it. The purple peaks shrouded in mist. The majesty of the combination never failed to take my breath away.

I looked on for a moment before turning my attention back to Bella. She was still on the ground but her face was turned towards me atop Thunder. "Not chickening out are you Edward?" she asked.

I replied with a cocky line about how I was game but mentioning how she was going to wind from the ground. Her response made me laugh, she talked to horses too. I was more and more fascinated with her as I spent more time with her. We had more in common that I had originally though we would. I never would have guessed that a girl like her would be like a guy like me.

I played up at my manliness and hinted at the fact that Thunder and I were unstoppable. She brushed off the hint and her eyes twinkled up at me. She stroked her horses mane and then grasped his face and pulled it down to her level. She started murmuring quietly to him and as much as I wanted to I couldn't for the life of me catch any words she said.

Her "pep talk" was short. A mere minute passed before she clambered back onto her Beauty's back. Patting my mountain of a horse I whispered to him "ready boy?" He snorted in response. I chuckled and patted his neck. He was always ready for a run.

I turned to Bella who was looking at me expectantly. I grinned again at her and nodded. "On my count then," I said. She smiled and grasped her reins in her tiny hands. "Three, two, one!" The last number I nearly shouted and kicked Thunder into motion. He didn't need to be told twice. He jumped into a canter right at the start; I hunkered down on his back so the wind wouldn't sting my eyes.

I was happy with our start and assumed I had a substantial lead so I chanced a look over my shoulder. At that moment a black streak thundered past me. I nearly fell over in shock. Not only had they kept pace with Thunder; Bella and Beauty had passed right by us! It would have been very dangerous to have fallen off right then. We were literally flying over the ground now. Thunder didn't like being passed up at all. I felt his muscles bunch underneath me and I braced myself in the saddle as he pushed himself even faster. Still the beautiful black horse and his brown haired rider stayed in the lead.

I raised my head in amazement at their pace. The speed seemed effortless for both of them. Bella and her horse seemed seamless, one being. I could hardly tell where one began and the other ended. The two had perfect balance and ran _together_, not just the horse. I had never seen a connection between a horse and rider like that before. Bella's hair blew out behind her in the wind created by their speed and I was entranced by the shining mahogany locks.

When the dark smudge on the horizon turned into small but bustling town we both slowed. The race had ended. Both horses were covered in sweat but Bella and her horse looked invigorated rather than tired. There was a beautiful smile across her face and her eyes sparkled with adrenaline.

I felt my mouth hang open in shock. "You, you-" I stumbled for the words to express the awe I was feeling.

She smirked smugly at me. "We w-o-n," she stated.

"And you deserved to." I told her. Her smile faltered a little bit. Much too impressed with the horsemanship I had just witnessed I had no brain power left to wonder about it. "Where did you learn to ride like that? You two were amazing together!" I exclaimed. "Thunder and I are the champions in the part of the kingdom, yet you beat us by a landslide! How have I not heard of you two before?"

The blush on her face was evident now and this time I took note of it. "I told you, I'm not from around here. My home is farther north. Much farther." Her eyes seemed a million miles away when she answered my question.

"That horse has to be one of the best on the country, have you brought him to the palace?" I asked curious. Surely their expertise had been brought to royal attention. "The princess is a superb horsewoman." She looked surprised so I quickly clarified. "Or so I've heard anyways. She surely would like to see you two run. You know her horse, Darkmoon, is supposedly the best in the kingdom. I have never had the privilege of seeing either of them but my parents told me stories from their days at the palace." I knew I was rambling to her now but the look in her eyes was troubling me. It seemed as if the more I talked the more she withdrew.

**BPOV (again)**

Oh shit. He was going to recognize us, I know it.

**AN: you know I love reviews! They make me write more and spur me on… so you know what to do from here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Summer is officially over for me and I am definitely back. I hope you guys like this new chapter as much as the last one!**

**BPOV**

His parents had been to the palace, they had probably seen me. He knew about Darkmoon. Before my body could go into full panic mode and confess everything the rational part of my mind decided to make itself known. _Relax Bella; he obviously has no idea who he is talking to. He just said that he thinks you should go see the princess. He doesn't know that you _are_ her. Just smile thanks nod and keep moving. _ So I did exactly that. I gave him a sunny smile and thanks and then urged us to move on to the small town that had grown closer during our race.

I could see it now. What had once been just a small smudge on the horizon now was a bustling country town, complete with outdoor market. It was a picturesque countryside town, nestled at the foot of a mountain. I couldn't help but sigh as I looked at it, it was such a perfect scene to look at. Edward came up beside me, nudging his horse towards Darkmoon.

"It's pretty isn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyways. "It's the only place I can call my home now."

I heard the pain in his voice and when I looked at him his green eyes were sad. I decided not to question him. As kind as he was to me, it would be rude of me to inquire about his private life. He also might want to know about me and then we would have problems. "We better get moving, Edward, if we want to make it there by sundown."

He looked startled and looked towards the sun which was quickly sinking towards the land. He kicked his horse to a trot and beckoned for me to follow. Without even a nudge, Darkmoon followed but he was too proud a creature to follow. He pulled alongside Edwards's horse. He looked surprised, but my princess training must have kicked in for once because I refused to be beside him and since it would be dangerous to take my place in front of him I contented myself to be equals. It felt right, being beside him like that. I imagined we were friends or even lovers, riding home to our little country home after a day of picnics and laughs, perhaps love in the grass of a meadow. I smiled and tucked that fantasy away for another days contemplation.

We rode into the main road just as the sun sipped below the horizon and darkness claimed the land. "Edward?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

He looked at me from where he had dismounted. "It is dangerous to ride a horse at night. Everyone is coming home from the market and not many have horses here."

As he helped me off Darkmoon I clarified my question. "I meant where am I going to stay and wait for my friends to rejoin me?"

"Oh, yes. Since we don't have an Inn I thought you might want to stay at my Uncle's house, since you already know me."

_Do I really know you Edward? _I had just met the man only hours before. Still I felt I could trust him so I nodded my consent and looped my reigns around Darkmoons saddle. I knew he would follow me. I followed Edward and his horse through the streets until we reached what these people would only be able to call a mansion in comparison to other houses on the street. Obviously his uncle was wealthy for a country town man.

Edward led me to the stable that was to the right of the house and showed me an empty stall that I could put Darkmoon in. He gave me grooming items and showed me where the food was and then went to take care of his own. I set about taking care of Darkmoon. I removed his saddle ad got to work brushing him. He had done well by me today. I murmured compliments to him as I brushed him and the gave him a hug after I fed and watered his stall. I kissed his nose and the turned to find Edward leaning against the opposite stall.

He was looking at me oddly, "You love Beauty."

I was confused by his interest "Yes of course. He is my horse. I have had him since he was small and I was young. He has always been there for me, my beauty." Darkmoon nudged my back and I knew to shut up.

**EPOV**

This girl was troubling me. She never reacted the way I thought she would. The connection she had with her horse went farther than just horse and rider. They were partners and he trusted her completely. I could see that he would follow her anywhere. I had only ever heard of one such relationship and that was from my parents and it was about the princess and her horse. I walked back to the stables from telling my aunt and uncle we had a guest to find her talking to her horse. I tried not to listen but caught a couple words before she turned and saw me.

"You love Beauty." I told her, thinking of what I had heard her call him before.

She replied with a string of words that she had told me before but for the life of me I couldn't recall them. When she was done I nodded and gestured for her to follow me. We walked across the yard and into the front room where I knew my relatives would be waiting for me. They all looked past me and widened their eyes.

I turned too and saw that Bella was blushing. I smiled and glared at my cousins and aunt and uncle. "Everyone, this is Bella. She needs a place to stay for a day or two to wait for her friends because they were separated out by the river." I took Bella's hand and though she looked surprised for a moment she came with me while I towed her onto the couch in front of my aunt and uncle. "Bella this is my Uncle Carlisle and my Aunt Esme." She nodded at each of them as I said their name, which just fit into place with my already intact suspicions, as well as the look my uncle gave me when she had turned her head. "And these are my cousins Jasper and Rosalie." Jasper grinned at her then winked at me while Rose just nodded and sniffed. I frowned at her but turned back to Bella.

"Now that you've met everyone I'm sure you must be tired. You are going to take my room while you're here and I'll take the guest room."

She started to protest but Esme cut her off. "No dear you are our guest and Edward was kind enough to offer you his larger bed so you could be more comfortable."

Bella blushed ferociously but nodded her head in assent. "Thank you so much all of you. I do appreciate it, really. I have nowhere else to go until my friends find me."

I could see tears starting to form in her eyes and I quickly took her hand and led her to the stairs. To appease my uncle who was still looking at me significantly I called "I'll just settle her in and then come down uncle."

I led Bella to my room and pointed out the washroom and the basin in the corner and then gave her one of my shirts so she would be comfortable to sleep. She said she would retire soon so I left her in peace. I figured I knew what my Uncle had wanted to say to me about the identity of the person now residing in my room. After all only one woman in the kingdom had a horse named Darkmoon and I had heard her call Beauty that when I had come into the stables.

**AN: duh duh duh….. what will happen next?!? Lol review please?! Chapter coming out soon!! Promise!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok please don't kill me! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out and even after I said I would update more often! Would you like to hear my excuse? I'll save that for the bottom and just let you get to reading already… hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Edward was so nice. He was considerate and left me in the peace that I needed. I wished more people could be like him in the wreck of a home that I lived in. It also didn't hurt that he was one of the most attractive men I had ever met. And I had met some attractive ones at the palace. There did happen to be a perk to sitting with the queen by her throne.

I giggled happily at the thought. I had often listened to the maid's gossip about this boy and that one and how they liked them and so on. I had only ever even paid special attention to one of the many suitors that my mother had tried to throw at me. Jacob had been the son of one of her visiting dignitaries but my mother lost interest in the two of us when she saw that I liked him. His father was mysteriously transferred to a countryside estate to govern there.

I shook my head at her pettiness. I looked at the shirt in my hand. It was soft white cotton. Not home woven but it was nothing compared to the fine weaves of the palace. It was long sleeved though, and it got cold here at night. I knew that from the first days of our trip. Emmet and Alice had thought ahe-

Oh my God! I had forgotten all about Emmet and Alice! I quickly put the shirt on the bed in the center of the room and clattered down the stairs. I walked into the main room and right in on Edward and his Uncle having a discussion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" I asked hesitantly. The minute they turned around I knew something was different. Even Edward who had been so kind and had looked at me in a way no other man had ever done wouldn't make eye contact with me. I worried that they had somehow had found out about who I was but quickly discarded the idea. How was that even possible? I shook my head, it was just me. I was tired and worried about my friends that were all that was wrong.

"Bella," Edward said. "I thought you were tired. After riding as far as you said you have I know you must need some rest. Did you need anything? I'm sure my uncle and I can provide anything you may need."

Ah, there it was. The formality I knew must come sometime. I sighed inwardly, I knew this couldn't last. I was incapable of being anyone but myself. I decided to not bring up the subject of my identity unless they directly addressed it. Better to play dumb and keep them guessing then confess not even knowing if my assumptions were correct or not.

"I just remembered my friends," I told them. "They, uh, told me to ride to the nearest village and stay there until they found me if we got separated. Now that that actually happened I was worried you would they would startle you if they came to your house unannounced."

Edward had a smile tugging at his lips but although Carlisle was harder to read at a glance I knew I could detect a hint of a frown mussing his near perfect features. The thought flitted away from me as Edward began to speak.

"Oh Bella. I wouldn't worry about them missing you here tonight. The trails are very confusing and dangerous at night." He smiled at me assuredly before continuing. "Your friends will probably find a place to camp for the night before moving on."

I was skeptical but listened to the logic of his statement anyways. In answer I nodded and said "Of course, Edward. Thank You. I just get worried at times and my mai-nanny always told me I did it too much." I didn't think people that were supposedly of my status had maids. Oops, there I go again almost ruining my secret. The men didn't seem phased by my slip up though so it was fine.

"If it makes you feel better Bella, tomorrow I can take you to the marketplace."

I'd get to spend time alone with him! My heart soared at the prospect. For a moment I let my fantasies get away from me, but I quickly reined them in, in time to hear Carlisle's words.

"Don't forget Edward, even though she is with you, you still have the morning and afternoon shifts." Carlisle looked somewhat disapproving at my joining Edward at wherever this marketplace was. I was still unsure about _why_ we were going there but hey, I was still over the moon about some alone time with this gorgeous man.

"Let's get you back to bed then Bella. We have to get up a little early in the morning to get over to the square." Edward kindly took my elbow and steered me towards the stairs and his room.

When we got to the stairwell I whispered to him "Umm, Edward? Why are we going to the marketplace tomorrow?"

**EPOV**

I had to literally cover a laugh with coughing as she looked at me. As smart and diplomatic as she acted most of the time, from what I had seen, the princess of our country was way too sheltered from the real world. It showed through some of the things she said and the little gestures she made, like trying to tip the stable boy who was in fact my little cousin from next door. Or like not knowing that the main marketplace was the place that everyone went on a daily basis. It was where anyone who came and went from our small village stopped at before leaving. If her friends, who I suspected were almost as noble as she was but probably a good deal more experienced, came to Volterra we would see them there.

I quickly explained this concept to Bella who blushed bright red. I chuckled a little as she quickly said good night and closed the door. I heard a thump that I could have sworn was a head being banged against the door, before I went downstairs to my waiting uncle. I shook my head and laughed as I took the stairs two at a time.

Because of the two shifts I had tomorrow I would get to spend almost the whole day with Bella. Alone. Maybe during that time I could figure her out a little more. I wanted to know why she was here, for real this time. I wanted to know why a princess, and also known to be the mysterious of the royal children was disguised and out in the country. Even more, I wanted to get to know her. I know it was probably foolish but I was intrigued by her. Plus she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. And those eyes! They were so expressive.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"No one else can find out about who she is," Carlisle said in a heated whisper. "If the Volturi find out who she actually is and that she is here they will have a field day!"

I nodded in agreement. "I know Uncle. Don't you think I know that?" I looked at him with anger in my eyes. How could he think I hadn't thought of that?

"You're right. I'm sorry Edward but I'm worried. What is she doing here?"

"I don't know. But you can be sure I'm going to find out."

"I can't even tell you anything about her Edward. She's that one you know. The shadowed and dark one. I only ever saw her in the throne room with her mother when I visited your father. Although there was once I saw her ride her horse at twilight. We were on our way home and your father pointed her out to me in the distance. That was a sight to see."

I smiled and remembered the way I had seen Bella that afternoon. "Yes Uncle I know, she truly is amazing."

_Shit_. For that I received a sharp look from him but he only said "Just be careful tomorrow Edward. The girl is powerful. She was the Kings favorite you know." With that he turned and walked away, returning to Esme who was waiting for him to come to sleep.

I looked thoughtfully at his retreating back and then grabbed a pillow and blanket from the store room. My head was still reeling as I made my bed on the couch that was in our living room. So many things had happened that day. I had no doubt that because of the involvement of Bella who I now knew was royalty; my life would never be the same.

**AN: Hope you liked it… School is ridiculously hectic lately and I am super busy so I'm sorry if I don't update as often but I will do it as often as I can! I promise!**

**Review with your thoughts and critiques please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** hey guys sorry this is so late let me know if you like this chapter… I've been going through some rough times lately so I don't know when the next chapter will be out… it might be soon because of all the ideas I have or it could be less soon because I lack the time to actually write the chapters…. Anyways review please!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the first rays of light coming in through the window by the bed that I lay in. I almost grabbed for the bell that was usually by my bedside but stopped myself at the last minute. I had almost forgotten that I was not in the castle, in the home of the man who found me yesterday. I quickly got up and washed myself in the basin in the corner. I looked into the burnished silver mirror that hung above it and tried to set my hair to rights. Realizing that the process was futile I opened the door and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes and blond hair.

"H-Hi," I stammered. I had never met the girl standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" She asked in an irritated voice. Her face contorted into a sneer as I spluttered with my answer. I was _not _used to being spoken to in such a manner. I must admit that it took me by surprise. Immediately my defense came up and I rose up to my full height. I opened my mouth to say something that she most definitely deserved when she beat me to speaking.

"It doesn't matter either way who you are you'll be out of here soon enough. You can go back in the room and get Edward up then. He needs to leave soon, which means you'll need to beat it as well."

I was left gasping by her tirade. How could she assume that I was that kind of person? Did Edward often have strange girls walking around in his house? Was this the norm for him? Picking up girls and using them in bed? Blondie didn't seem too surprised to see me. Mortification rose in me. I tried to save what little of the situation I could.

'No, no no you have it all wrong you see-" I was saved further embarrassment by the bronze haired beauty that came up the stairs behind the woman in front of me.

"Rosalie I see you have met our guest. This is Bella."

Rosalie humphed and stalked away. I stared after her confused. I just met her. What could I have done to anger her like I apparently had?

I was brought back to the world with the clearing of a throat in front of me. I turned my eyes back to Edward and saw him grinning at me.

"Don't worry about Rose. She's not that pleasant at the best of times." He nodded reassuringly at me and went on. "She's miffed at me anyways because of something I said yesterday."

I wasn't convinced but at least I knew she wasn't singling me out specifically. That would be bad either way because I highly doubt that I could keep my temper and façade if she insulted me anymore. She was a danger to my delicate position and I mentally made myself a note to avoid her as much as possible.

"I was just coming to wake you," Edward told me.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "You needn't have worried; I usually get up pretty early back at home." I thought of all the monotonous duties my mother had me do. "My mother is pretty… demanding of me."

He nodded in understanding. There was a silence on the edge of the stairwell that almost turned uncomfortable. I avoided looking into Edwards eyes because I just knew my blush would give away the thoughts I had last night.

Finally he cleared his throat. "So now that you're ready we can go down to the marketplace. We can pick up some breakfast on the way."

I nodded in agreement and he gestured for me to follow him. I let him lead the way and we quickly exited his house and turned left onto the street. The houses on either side of the street varied in size and color. You could tell the wealthier homes because of their vastness and multiple floors, but it seemed that those people didn't mind living among the worse off. Humble cottages and smaller houses were tucked in the corners and plopped in between the mansions and better sized homes. The wealthier homes were painted in intricate designs and carvings adorned the windowsills and rooftops. The smaller houses were painted in bright colors like little dollhouses standing out among the fanciness.

I looked at everything as we walked to the town center. I had never been so far outside the palace and everything was a new experience for me. There were so many colors and sights!

**EPOV**

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, this undercover princess I had found. She looked at everything with those big brown eyes wide open. Like she had never seen a normal street before. I guess she probably hadn't, she was somewhat of an outcast at the palace I gathered from my parents and the gossip I heard. I wondered why. Maybe if I ever got the chance to talk to her as who she really was I could ask why we never saw her. She was a beautiful girl and obviously intelligent, and she rode like a goddess. Why didn't the queen show her off? What happened to her to make her seem to dislike court and her family so much?

Before I could come to any real conclusion in my head we came upon the square. Since Volterra was just a small town the square wasn't very big. Just a clear block or so with the market on the other side. The stalls were hung with curtains to keep out the sun and their wares clearly displayed. I took Bella along the rows to the little shop that my uncle kept. Unlike a lot of the people in Volterra we actually had a shop rather than a stall. Carlisle said it was more stable and looked good for the customers so it was a good investment for him. Apparently it was, aside from making money from his job as Volterra's doctor the shop where my cousins and I work at made him quite a profit. It was enough to keep us in one of the best houses in the place and hopefully enough to send me to the capital to get a job there next year. That was my ultimate goal; I wanted to get out of the little town in the country. I wanted to live in the big city near the palace. I wanted to train and care for horses where I could have a business and not just do odd jobs for the neighbors. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella.

"This is such a cute town!" She sighed. "I wish…"

I never did find out what she wished for because we reached the marketplace and the din that is so carefully kept down instantly washed over us. I watched as her eyed grew wider and wider still as we weaved in and out of the throngs of people. I highly doubt she would have made it through them all if I wasn't holding her arm. Sheltered as she was she couldn't have made sense of the racket of people bargaining and trading, selling their wares. Our town was small, but we still had a good number of people who had to make their livings.

I kept a fast hold on her arm as I led her to our shop. Even that small touch I thrilled at. I couldn't deny to myself that I was attracted to her. More than attracted to her. I wondered at her beauty and the hidden mysteries behind her expressive brown eyes. I longed to know her the way I was sure no one else had taken the time to. I wanted to touch as much of her smooth skin as I could get my fingers on and I wanted to feel her plump lips against mine. It was unlike any pull I had felt for a woman ever. And I had met many women. They seemed to always be around wherever I was. None had caught my eye the way this one girl had. Of course the one who captured my attention so fully happened to be the princess of our country; as unreachable as a woman had ever been for me. No matter what her business was or why she was disguised and out of her palace I knew I would help her as long as she needed it. I couldn't explain it but I knew she needed me too, her friends never should have left her on her own even if it was by accident they got separated, and even that I was not sure of any more.

I had lain on the couch the night before and thought over everything I knew or had heard of the beautiful princess. I remembered how loved her father was, even before he was captured during a battle. How Princess Isabella had been the favorite of the king. The gossip was clear on that at least, the old king had loved his little girl, more so than his first born daughter or the unknown little son that he had left as just a seed in his queen. When the King had disappeared, dead or alive, the entire country had gone into mourning. The Queen had taken over by the time the mourning was lifted and the council accepted her, for there was no reason not to. There still wasn't, none that immediately came to the open. The taxes though inordinately high were hers to levy, and the country was her to govern as she saw fit. But the amount of resistance to power was down to little to nothing since she ruled, and those who had thought to speak out had ended up moving quickly out of the country or disappearing in the night. Nothing of their absence could be traced to the palace so the council was forced to accept her rule and deal with the consequences. Besides the taxes there was nothing exactly wrong with her.

With the old king we at least saw him once in a while. The new Queen we never saw, not even the people who lived in the capital where the palace was. We no longer saw the royal family, or at least the King and his entourage and his beloved daughter out riding in the fields or into the city. His children were firmly locked into the palace by the strict hand of the Queen. Now, so many years after the fact obviously Bella had something against it. Obviously she didn't like it, but what was she doing all the way out here? I had lain awake for most of the night and then fallen into an exhausted sleep after coming to no viable conclusions.

Now opening the door for who I knew to be that same princess I still could not find any of the answers in our light conversation that I had started. I was explaining to her what we sold in our shop when I saw her look out the window and gasped. I followed her gaze and saw an obviously well built man pushing his way through the crowd and a smaller black haired woman bobbing along behind him. I looked at Bella and saw a myriad of emotions cross her face. I didn't have to time to ask her what was wrong the big man had barged into the shop, startling some of the few customers that were browsing while in the process I angrily noted.

"There you are!" his voice boomed. My heart sank as I realized who he must be.

**AN: hope you liked it! Review please and tell your friends if you like this story! I'd like to get some more readers and the more readers I get the more motivation I will have to find some time to write! :P**


End file.
